


Ronnie's Rec Centre

by simplytheworst



Series: The Best [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, se4e10: Baby Sprinkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplytheworst/pseuds/simplytheworst
Summary: David and Patrick have been together far too long to still be acting like teenagers, but they still don't have any true privacy and they can't keep their hands off each other. After leaving Jocelyn's baby sprinkle and broaching a potentially volatile conversation, they get distracted on their way home.or, Patrick and David decide to check out Ronnie's Rec Centre.





	Ronnie's Rec Centre

Patrick was torn between adoring David’s offbeat approach to Jocelyn’s baby sprinkle and feeling bad about his upbringing as he watched Johnny Rose and Roland Schitt throw breath mints into Jocelyn’s mouth. It was the last game David had set up for the night and it was by far the saddest, while also the most entertaining. Patrick wouldn’t tell David, but he was disappointed that they didn’t do the diaper game. He really wanted to see David attempt it. 

Regardless of ill-advised game choices, the whole night went well and the Schitts seemed very happy with it. And despite David’s complaints, it was obvious with how he went out of his way to make it a good night for Jocelyn, that it wasn’t just to promote the store. No matter what David said, or Patrick teased, he was nice and he genuinely cared about other people’s happiness.

“You’re really wanting to give up the soft cheeses as a prize?” Patrick nudged David as someone else took the mints to and Moira went to congratulate her husband on how many breath mints he got into Jocelyn’s mouth. 

David glared at Patrick, but still wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I’m giving up what’s _left_ of it, I never said it was going to be much.” Patrick laughed while David led them over to the soft cheese station to continue snacking for the rest of the night. 

The party wrapped up slowly, with everyone taking their sweet time trickling out. Twyla was the surprising winner of Sleepy Mommy and taking home only a plate’s worth of cheese, no thanks to David or Patrick. Moira and Johnny had slipped out the moment Twyla was announced the winner. Then unfortunately for David, neither Jocelyn nor Roland would let him excuse himself from the party until every last guest had left save for Patrick. Even then it took a lot of ‘you’re welcome’s, ‘it was nothing’s, exaggerated yawns and uncomfortably long hugs before David was finally able to get out the door with his boyfriend.

Patrick let out a low whistle as they headed down the street, they’d taken the Roses’ car there and of course Mr. and Mrs. Rose drove it back to the motel without them. “I can’t believe that went well.” 

“Uh thanks for the support,” David snipped while taking Patrick’s hand in his. 

“You’re welcome,” Patrick grinned at him, his heart warming at David’s touch. More than half a year later and something as simple as hand holding still made his heart melt. He knew from the beginning that he was head over heels crazy for David, but he didn’t think he’d still feel like this after so long. Despite his strong feelings, he’d thankfully managed to keep his cool and not let it slip just how much he cares about him. Though sometimes, when they kiss slowly and he melts into absolutely putty in David’s arms, he wonders if David knows that a certain three word phrase has been on the tip of Patrick’s tongue for months now. He would have said them long ago, but he knew David had never said them to anyone before, well except to his parents twice and once at a Mariah Carey concert. He was terrified if he said them, that David might not say them back.

“I hope you know that I won’t ever be opening the store by myself ever again,” David stated dramatically, taking Patrick out of his thoughts, “I will not be forced to throw any more last minute parties.”

“Pretty sure you volunteered for this one,” Patrick chuckled.

“Do you know what it’s like when a pregnant Jocelyn walks into the store in pyjamas and her voice gets pinched while she complains about how her day has been completely ruined while passive aggressively volunteering me to salvage it? She might as well have been twisting my arm!”

"David, you’re not getting out of our agreement,” Patrick shook his head with a big grin. They’d agreed several weeks ago that David would open the store at least once a week. So far it had been going smoothly, minus David’s constant complaining on the day he had to wake up early. Thankfully, Jocelyn’s need for a host for her baby sprinkle had served as a good distraction for David and he hadn’t complained until then.

“Okay, but you had to be there, it was like staring into the devil’s soul!” David insisted.

“She’s pregnant, not possessed!” 

“Uh same thing.”

“It is so not the same,” Patrick wasn’t sure anymore if David was still being dramatic or serious. “Do you really think that?”

“Well, it lives inside her and decides what she can and can’t eat, not to mention doesn’t let her sleep and I heard about this thing called ‘pregnancy brain,’’” David replied, making Patrick stop in his tracks, accidentally yanking David to a stop too with their linked hands. “What- What’s going on?” David looked around the dark street nervously, then realized Patrick was staring at him and moved closer to him. 

“Do you really hate babies?” Patrick asked, unsure how David’s answer would affect him.

“Well, they’re extremely off brand for me,” David responded casually, the sort of thing he had told everyone at his father’s company parties when they asked when he’d be starting a family. 

Then he felt Patrick tense and his chest ran ice cold with the flood of panic. Was this a deal breaker for Patrick? Was this the last thing that Patrick could tolerate? It was happening, their inevitable end and he was being flippant about it! He thought he made it over the last hurdle when he shared his dating history, how had he not thought of this as a potential problem? The answer was obvious, it had never been a factor in his past, no one he’d been with wanted him for more than a few months. He also never saw a future with anyone. Until Patrick.

“What about kids?” Patrick asked, absorbing the information slowly, his mind a mess of confusion. He couldn’t exactly see David as a father, but he never truly considered a future without kids. Even when he realized that he was gay, he didn’t think that part had to change. There was always adoption and surrogacy. Somehow, he hadn’t even considered David’s side to it, even though any thoughts of his future constantly involved the man. 

“Uh, well I don’t particularly enjoy those either,” David replied carefully. “Wh- What about you?” he tried to ask easily, but the way his voice broke gave away his nerves.

“Well, I like them,” Patrick answered simply. It was true, some of his cousins had kids and he absolutely adored them. 

“Oh,” David said flatly, letting go of Patrick’s hand.

“What- Oh no, David,” Patrick pulled his boyfriend close, “I don’t mean— it’s okay that you don’t like kids.”

It was too late though, David was spiralling and he shook his head, “But you like them,” he pointed out, his face twisting in panic. 

“I do, yes,” Patrick nodded, “But that doesn’t mean I want them.”

David managed to collect himself enough to ask hopefully, “You don’t want kids?”

“Well,” Patrick hesitated and David went right back into his spiral. He stepped away and paced in front of Patrick trying to deal with this bomb. “David, I don’t know, okay,” Patrick explained, getting worked up from seeing David so worked up by this. All he wanted to do was hold David and calm him down, make everything okay. “Honestly, I’m happy enough to have cousins who have them, and it’s not as though I’m fond of teenagers.”

“Okay, but what if,” David stopped pacing and pressed the heel of his palms to his eyes, then dropped them to his sides, only to quickly cross his arms over his chest. “What if you decide you do want them?”

Patrick sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I don’t know.”

“Because I know I won’t change my opinion on kids,” David continued heart hammering in his chest as words poured out of him, “So are we wasting our time? What- what is this? What are we doing?”

The words shot right through Patrick’s chest and he had to take a moment before he could even respond. “It’s just… I never really thought about it. I guess I always expected kids in my future, but I didn’t think if it’s what I want,” he shrugged, “All I know is that I’m sure about wanting you.”

“While incredibly sweet,” David absorbed Patrick’s words, arms squeezing tighter around himself, “What if you do want kids?” he asked again.

Patrick thought about it for a moment, if he had to choose between David and the potential of kids, he knew what his decision was. “We could get a dog,” he suggested, wrapping his arms around David’s waist and pulling him close.

“I’m not a dog person.”

“Cat?”

“How about,” David unfolded his arms to rest them over Patrick’s shoulders, “A gold fish?”

Patrick laughed and shook his head, “We’ll come to a compromise.” He kissed David sweetly.

“Mm,” David pulled away, “Okay, but—”

"If I ever think to myself that I want kids,” Patrick cut him off, “I’ll just remind myself of the Sleepy Mommy game and how you’ll probably get our kids to play that with you, and that’ll do the trick.” 

' _Our kids_ ’ echoed in David’s mind and he couldn’t shake the way it sounded almost _pleasant_. He certainly didn’t think his chest should be fluttering the way it was at it and he waited for the rush of anxiety, but it wasn’t there. Oh God, he was actually thinking about it now. He needed to change the subject fast.

“Mm, you joke, but um, you’ve met my mother. Do you really think she would be better around kids awake instead of tranquilized?” It was enough to get them both laughing, both completely willing to lock that conversation up. Though they were also keenly aware of the fact the last time they avoided a topic, it blew up in their faces.

“Are you going home tonight?” Patrick asked softly, pressing his body against David not-so-softly. He’d been thinking about having the man all to himself all day, but with the stress of party planning, David was hardly able to even give him a kiss until the night was almost done.

"Uh that depends,” David leaned forward to kiss the lobe of Patrick’s ear, earning a delightful shiver, “What’s the Ray situation tonight?”

Patrick deflated, he completely forgot about Ray. “He’s home unfortunately, but we could be quiet?” It wasn’t his favourite suggestion, he preferred it when David was loud.

David grimaced, thinking to the last time they tried that and they accidentally bumped against a dresser and had Ray come rushing in. If not for the lack of light and Patrick’s quick reflexes, David would have been absolutely mortified. Instead, he was able to hide behind the comforter Patrick had thrown at him and maintain some dignity. “Mm, no, I don’t want a repeat of the dresser incident,” he shook his head, trying to forget how long it took Patrick to get the man out of the room. 

“Is there a vacancy at the motel?”

“Oh, no, God no,” David shook his head vehemently, “I mean, yes there is, but not there. Not again.” After they patched things up from the disaster of a barbecue and spent the night in one of the rooms, David learned that he’d been much too loud — though Patrick argued otherwise — when his family complained about being kept awake by some couple having sex. He was certainly mortified by that revelation, despite Patrick pointing out that no one actually knew it was him. Well almost no one, Stevie knew and she held it over him at the most inopportune times.

Patrick groaned, dropping his head against David’s shoulder. He really hated their lack of options for privacy. “I guess tonight isn’t going to work out.” 

He thought about finding his own place so that they could finally stop sneaking around like teenagers, but as frustrating as it was, there was something incredibly sexy about it. More so now that they’d broken the ‘not at work’ rule and David liked to see how much he could get away with in between customers. Patrick initially wanted to put that rule back in place, but thought better of it the first time, after breaking it, David dragged him into the back and dropped to his knees. Still, they needed a place, they hadn’t been able to have a repeat of their night at the motel and Patrick desperately wanted one. More than one, as many repeats as he could have.

"You really wanted it to, didn’t you?” David teased, feeling Patrick’s growing erection against his thigh and pressing against it.

“It’s been a while,” Patrick said as though he needed an excuse to be turned on by his boyfriend. He raised his head to look at David again, eyes noticeably focused on his lips.

“Mm, it has, yes.” David dipped his head down to kiss Patrick. What was meant to be a sweet kiss, quickly turned urgent and needy as Patrick’s hands gripped David’s hips while thrusting his tongue into David’s mouth hungrily. David’s knees went weak as he grabbed onto Patrick’s head and kissed him back just as fervently, his thigh pressing harder against Patrick’s groin. Patrick groaned into his mouth, pulling his hips harder into him to feel David’s own hardening bulge. 

“Fuck,” David whined, breaking away from Patrick, trying to have some semblance of public decency for both of them, which he was slightly proud of given that Patrick was typically the one being responsible and respectable. Then Patrick pulled him back into a steamy kiss only to catch his bottom lip between his teeth and whatever decency he had was gone as he groaned into another deep kiss, grinding against Patrick. 

They heard a car pull around the corner and jumped apart as lights flooded the street. They turned away from the road until the headlights past and the car was long gone. When they looked at each other again, it was with a fierce desire that was dangerous in such a public space. Patrick grabbed David’s hand led him down the street with a confident urgency that had David stumbling behind him.

They went down a few streets until they were close to the park — or what townies called a park but was really an open field with the occasional tree clusters, a bench, and a very sad tennis court without a net. None of which was even lit up at night. David felt his face burn up as Patrick led him off the sidewalk and onto the field. There was no way Patrick was thinking the same thing he was thinking. But Patrick was, his entire body was electrified by the idea of it and he wondered if it was David’s influence on him. In a way it was, the way David drove his libido so crazy he reverted to his reckless teen self. The part of him David only ever saw in bits and pieces; David still believed Patrick had always been the button-up responsible man he was then. Well not _right_ then.

David’s entire body was tingling with excitement as he hoped they were truly thinking the same thing. “Patrick?” David could only manage to breathe out as they got closer to the tennis court. It was enclosed by a an atrocious fence, half made up of bricks only to extend up into a chain link. David wanted to meet who ever came up with the concept only to verbally smack some sense into them. 

Patrick didn’t respond, he kept pulling David towards the fenced court. Then he turned around once they were right by it. He tugged David into his arms, hands grabbing onto the taller man’s face to bring him down into a dirty kiss, while backing up so that David was pressing him up against the fence. He slotted his legs with David’s, leading David to push up against him. One of Patrick’s hand slid down to David’s chest, finding the zipper of his long sweater and pulled it down until he could access the waistband David’s pants.

“Mkay,” David broke the kiss, eyes darting around them, he went to pull away, but Patrick’s hand kept his face close to his. “Um, as much as I really enjoy adventurous Patrick, I want to make sure that uh planner Patrick isn’t doing anything he’d regret.” David had a hard time believing he was even questioning this behaviour, his whole body ached for Patrick’s touch, but he needed to make sure Patrick wasn’t getting too carried away with his impulses. 

Patrick, while extremely touched by David’s concern, had no reservations about what he wanted to do to the man. Maybe he’d tell his boyfriend that the thought of doing this had crossed his mind on more than one occasion, but not yet. He always loved David’s reactions when he learned that something as impulsive as this was at least semi-planned and this one was certainly thought out in detail.

“David,” Patrick said, low and gravelly, sending an electric ripple down David’s body that went straight to his dick, “If you aren’t into this, I understand, but right now, all I want is to fuck your mouth,” he accentuated his words by roughly running his thumb across David’s bottom lip.

“Um yeah, so into this, holy fuck,” he kissed Patrick hotly, his own knees weak, “When did my boyfriend get to be so bold?” he asked, though he knew the answer, Patrick was always bold, even during their first sexual experience, new and inexperienced, he was bold. 

In response, Patrick’s hands slowly pushed down on his shoulders and he gave no resistance as he slipped down to his knees, even knowing he’d likely get grass marks on his pants. His eyes darted around nervously, in his past he likely wouldn’t give much thought to being caught, but now he was a respectable storer owner in a small town where literally everyone knew who he was — even if he didn’t know who they were. Thankfully, a good portion of the town’s population was sleeping off all the wine they drank at Jocelyn’s baby sprinkle, and it seemed the youth weren’t out or at least, weren’t in that particular area. 

Patrick curled a hand in his hair, noticing his concern and said softly, “I’ll keep a look out.”

“Mm,” David smirked up at him, “If I’m doing things right, you won’t be able to.” His fingers were already undoing Patrick’s belt and jeans, encouraged by the grip Patrick had on his hair. He delighted in the way Patrick’s breath caught as his erection almost popped out of his pants, and he loved how Patrick’s hips twitched towards him when he licked his lips at the sight. It was so delectable that he moved slower, teasingly, as he pulled Patrick’s jeans and boxers down just enough free Patrick’s cock, it bounced out in front of him, fully erect and leaking, and his own cock throbbed in his pants. 

Before he could get his mouth on it and taste Patrick, his head was yanked away and he let out a strangled mix of a moan and whine. He loved the sharp pain of his hair being pulled, but was extremely disappointed by the lack of Patrick’s cock in his mouth. He looked up to see Patrick looking back, biting his bottom lip, and bringing his hand to his erection, stroking it a few times. He wanted to make David beg for it, hear how much David wanted to suck his cock, but they didn’t exactly have the luxury of time. 

Patrick gripped David’s hair as tight as he knew he could get away with and guided his head closer, guiding his cock to David’s eagerly opened mouth. It was something else to see David relinquish control so easily, to see him relish in the way Patrick pushed himself into his mouth. He bit down on his lip to suppress his moan as David was quick to suck hard and swirl his tongue around him. David relented soon as Patrick pushed in to give him more of an easier entry. He moaned softly when Patrick’s cock hit the back of his throat and his eyes fluttered closed while he took in more. 

He loved the feeling of Patrick filling him up, he savoured the taste and smell of the man he was falling so hard for while he was held him in place having taken in all of Patrick’s dick. David’s mouth was wet and drool was already dribbling down his chin, then he swallowed and Patrick couldn’t hold still anymore. His hands held David’s head in place as he pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in all the way. David’s hands wrapped around his legs and grabbed onto his ass as he continued to thrust in and out of David’s mouth. 

Patrick listened to David’s gurgled moans to know when to let him off to breathe, when he shoved his cock back into David’s mouth, David sucked hard on it, hollowing his cheeks. Patrick’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at the feel, before he quickly brought himself back to look around, ensuring no one was around. Satisfied, he went back to enjoying his boyfriend’s mouth, fucking it relentlessly.

David’s jaw was aching and he knew he’d need a few cups of tea with honey to soothe his throat after, and he was _loving_ it. Loving the pull on his hair, the strain on his jaw muscles, the taste of Patrick’s pre-cum, the muffled moans above him, the feel of Patrick inside him, taking what he wanted from him while he gave it so willingly. He moved a hand to palm at his own hard cock, when Patrick pulled him off and said in a gruff voice, “No, don’t.”

David swallowed hard and looked up at Patrick, there was no denying that voice. He nodded curtly and brought his hand back up to grab onto Patrick’s ass. He hoped his fingers would leave bruises with how hard he gripped as Patrick’s dick slid back into his mouth. Patrick started saying things as he thrusted in and out, comments that made David’s erection more and more uncomfortable, needing to be touched; comments of praise and comments so filthy it was still difficult to believe that it was Patrick who was saying them. Patrick didn’t last much longer, his other hand reached down to rest on David’s shoulder, his silent way of warning David before his body tensed. He came hard, thrusting into David fast, then slower through the after shock. Then David was being pulled up to his feet and into a desperate kiss.

“Fuck, David,” Patrick broke away, resting his forehead against David’s, “You drive me wild.”

“Well,” David had to clear his throat before he could continue in a whisper while he helped Partick back into his jeans, “If uh that’s the result, I can’t say that I’m sorry in the least.”

Patrick chuckled, kissing David again, softer this time, before resting against his forehead again. They stood like that for a moment, while Patrick caught his breath and wound down. Then Patrick’s hands were on David’s hips and he was being spun around to have his back against the half-and-half fence. It was weird to have the brick against most of his lower back then chain link behind the rest of his upper half, but he completely got over it when Patrick’s hands slipped into his opened sweater to slip under the waistband of his pants. 

Then they heard voices and they broke apart, David hastily zipping his sweater back up and attempting to fix up his hair. Some vagrant teens were headed their way and there was no way David was going to be caught by them of all people — especially when one of the voices sounded like one of the kids who were stealing from his store. Patrick took his hand and they hurried away.

“Fuck,” David swore, he hated having to move at such a pace, but at least they didn’t have to run. When they got back to the street, they stopped and looked at each other. “Uh I guess, we should um go home.” 

Patrick licked his lips, he clearly didn’t like that plan as much as David didn’t. “I think you should reconsider the quiet thing.”

David pursed his lips and looked around the street, hoping another location would occur to him. When one didn’t, he looked back at Patrick. “Fine, alright, let’s go, but if Ray interrupts, I swear—”

“He won’t if you’re good and stay quiet.” The words thrilled David much more than they should have, and he wasn’t sure Patrick noticed as he turned to lead the way to his place. 

**

Sneaking into Ray’s house wasn’t very easy and somehow the path to Patrick’s room was littered with noisy obstacles. Thankfully, Ray was asleep already, but they both knew he wasn’t a heavy sleeper. David had to maneuver his way up alone while Patrick fetched him a glass of water. When they were both finally in Patrick’s room, it was difficult not to laugh at the ridiculous amount of time it took. Patrick very slowly closed the door, wishing it had a lock, while David downed the water. Once it was closed and their shoes were off, Patrick was pulling David onto the bed with him.

David didn’t resist, he was eager to slip into Patrick arms and meet his lips. They were much less urgent in their kissing than before, even though David’s dick was still hard in his pants, he didn’t feel the rush of immediacy. He melted into the kiss, his chest full of affection as he snuggled in closer while Patrick’s hand moved to cup his face. The kiss was tender and sweet and intentional and everything he loved about Patrick. He never loved kissing so much before Patrick, but as he reminded himself constantly, everything was different with Patrick. There was so much communicated in their kisses that neither were brave enough to speak yet, and it was everything to him. 

“Mkay,” David pulled away, his thought wandering away from his love for Patrick and toward his commitment anxieties, he needed to be distracted. “So, um, right now it’s too easy to be quiet.”

“And yet you’re talking,” Patrick teased, kissing him again. It was obvious what David was getting at, but he had yet to figure out what he was going to do. There was so much he wanted to do to David, but he knew he’d never get away with while Ray was home. Not to mention, he loved simply holding David and kissing him.

“Right, but I was lead to believe it was going to be a challenge,” David continued with a small smile.

"Is that so?” Patrick pushed David’s shoulder for him to lie on his back.

“Mhm,” David nodded, watching his boyfriend slowly climb on top of him, straddling his hips. 

“Think you can handle it?” Patrick asked, kissing the curve of David’s neck while unzipping his sweater. 

"Uh yes,” David affirmed, eyes closing at the feel of Patrick’s lips moving on his neck. Then Patrick bit down hard and he almost cried out, he had to shove his fist in his mouth to stop it. 

“Hm, I’m not sure you can,” Patrick teased with a roll of his hips against David’s.

“I can,” David nodded excessively, his eyes closed as he focused on not moaning as his body responded to Patrick’s movements. 

“Well, there’s only one way to find out,” Patrick kissed him quickly, before sliding down the bed and pushing up David’s undershirt. His hands ran up and down David’s chest, he wasn't removing his clothes and somehow that was more arousing than if he was. His lips followed his hands in light nips and open mouth kisses. Then the nips turned to hard bites and David was squirming under him doing his best not to keep quiet. He let out a soft groan when Patrick’s teeth found a nipple. 

“David,” Patrick said warningly, making David completely lose his mind with lust.

“Please, Patrick,” he whispered, doing his best not whimper. 

Patrick gently kissed David’s stomach and looked up at him, “Yes?”

He mentally groaned at the man, but he was too desperate to be difficult, “Touch me, please.”

“I am touching you,” Patrick made a point of moving his hands over him. 

David fought the urge to growl at him in frustration. “Not there. Patrick please.”

“Where then?” Patrick asked, smirking at him, “Here?” he moved his hand over his stomach.

“Oh my God.” It honestly surprised Patrick that it didn’t come out as yell with how annoyed David looked. “Patrick-” Then Patrick’s hand was cupping him over his pants, gripping just enough that David let out a moan that was cut short when Patrick’s hand left him.

“David, that’s your second warning.” Patrick said, low and gruff, sending a delightful shiver down David’s back. 

“Mhm,” David nodded, “I’ll be quiet.” Talking seemed to be okay.

Patrick seemed satisfied as he figured out the mechanics of David’s pants and pulled them down with his boxers halfway down his thighs, freeing his erection, which he promptly ignored as he stretched over David back up to his lips and kissed him hard. Distracting enough that David didn’t notice him reach out to his nightstand to find the bottle of lube in the drawer. 

He moved back down to David cock, dropping the bottle next to David while his other hand gripped his shaft. David almost moaned at the touch and he bit down on his bottom lip to help suppress it. Patrick let go of him to grab a hold of both of his hands and hold them down on either side of him. Both annoying and arousing David further, of course he was going to make it more difficult for him to keep quiet. 

Patrick kissed David’s hips, kissing around his cock, purposely ignoring it, teasing David as much as he could. He even bit down on his thigh, leaving a mark, and David managed to keep very quiet, though his breathing was getting heavier. Patrick brought his tongue to the base of David’s dick, only to move down instead of up, licking his balls then sucking on them. It took a lot of willpower for David not to cry out or yell at Patrick to stop teasing. 

“Please, oh my God,” David was babbling as Patrick went back to leaving marks on his inner thighs. “Patrick, fuck, please.”

Patrick lifted his head up, mouth lingering just over David’s cock, and looked at the man patiently. He didn’t need to say anything for his point to get through to David. 

“Patrick please suck me, my cock, please,” David panted out desperately and who was Patrick to resisted. He squeezed David’s hands before he licked the tip of David’s cock, almost moaning at the salty taste, but if David wasn’t allowed to moan, neither was he. He teased David with his tongue for a little bit, but he didn’t wait for another string of ‘please’s before he wrapped his lips around him and sucked. 

David’s whole body jerked at the sudden onslaught while he muffled his moan into the pillow, twisting his head awkwardly. He lost himself completely to Patrick’s touch, the way the wet heat of his mouth felt around his cock, the vibrations as he hummed happily around him, how he moved his tongue over the base to press it against the roof of his mouth and creating an even tighter space as he bobbed his head up and down, and the way he held David’s hands down. Patrick had him on edge so quickly and he was a babbling mess, though with a lot of struggle, he was able to refrain from moaning and he kept voice at a whisper. Then Patrick’s mouth popped off him and he almost whimpered. 

When Patrick let go of his hands, he looked down to see him grabbing a bottle of lube. David watched curiously, wondering when the man even got that bottle. Patrick then leaned over him again and kissed him sweetly, like he wasn't just ruthlessly sucking his cock. “Can I-”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t even say—”

“Right, sorry.” David blushed. He was a little too eager for Patrick to get back to touching him.

Patrick laughed softly and kissed him again, “I want to be inside you while I suck your cock, is that okay?”

“Mhm,” David nodded quickly, his entire vocabulary wiped from his mind at Patrick’s words. With one more kiss, Patrick moved back down to pulled David’s pants and boxers off completely and too push his long sweater up so that they wouldn’t mess it up. He let David adjust his position, delighting in how quick and eager his boyfriend was to open up for him. 

“You’re so good,” Patrick murmured, spreading lube over his fingers slowly, knowing it was killing David to wait. Then he lowered himself and wasted no time in taking David back into his mouth. David hands flew up, one to his mouth to muffle his moan and the other to grip the pillow underneath him as Patrick pushed himself down on his cock, hitting the back of his throat before pulling back up to suck hard on the head, hollowing his cheeks. 

He brought his dry hand to wrap around the base of the shaft, gripping tight as his other hand found David’s ass. His lubed fingers running over his puckered hole teasingly. He popped off his cock against to say, “You’re doing so good, David,” almost getting David to forget about being quiet again. Then he was pressing a finger inside David while wrapping his lips around him again. David’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he arched his neck as Patrick started to fuck his finger into him, deep and crooked just perfectly to stroke his prostate. There was no way the man should be so attuned to David’s body, but he was and it was glorious. David practically was eating the pillow to keep from moaning.

Patrick slipped another finger in before David was babbling again. Soon, a hand was on Patrick’s head and David’s hips were twitching as he spilled into Patrick’s mouth. Patrick hungrily swallowed all David gave him, stroking him through the aftershock and then releasing him entirely, carelessly wiping his hand on the sheets as he rested his head on David’s hips. He basked in David’s after glow, closing his eyes at the comforting feeling of David’s hand petting him. 

After a long moment, David pulled Patrick back up the bed to kiss him, licking his way into Patrick’s mouth to taste himself on him. Then, reluctantly, he pulled away to roll off the bed and pull his boxers back on. While he went to Patrick’s dresser to rummage for pyjamas for both of them — he didn’t have his overnight bag — Patrick got up to undress. Once they were redressed in almost matching pyjamas and back in bed under the blankets, Patrick pulled David into his arms.

“I can’t believe you came without yelling,” he teased, kissing David’s cheek.

“I don’t yell,” David protested, his face burning up.

Patrick smirked, “You did at the motel.”

“That was circumstantial,” he lied lamely, he definitely almost cried out that night, but managed to bit his lip hard enough to refrain from it. He was sure if it wasn’t dark in the room Patrick would notice.

“Right,” Patrick didn’t believe him, but didn’t press, “Still, you were quiet and good.” He kissed him softly, but his words did not have a soft reaction on David’s body.

“What uh I can’t believe,” David wiggled so that he was closer to Patrick, “is that you fucked my face in a public place.” It was Patrick’s turn to blush furiously. “Am I a bad influence on you, Mr. Brewer?”

Patrick’s body jolted at the words, his dick twitching and with how close they were David noticed. “Oh, does that do it for you? Mr. Brewer?” he teased and damn, did it ever do it for Patrick.

“I’ll have you know,” Patrick tried to push past it, pretending that it didn’t though David already knew it did, “if you’d known me in high school, you wouldn’t think you’re the bad influence.”

That peaked David’s interest. “I’m going to need a lot more detail than that.”

“Good night, David,” Patrick kissed his cheek then rolled away from him.

“Hey, not fair,” David protested but still moved in behind him and draped an arm around his side. “I’m going to ask your parents the next time they call the store.”

“If you want so salacious detail about me,” Patrick twisted his head to look behind him, “I can tell you that I’d thought about doing that to you more than once before tonight.”

David’s jaw dropped as Patrick dropped his head back on the pillow as if he hadn’t said anything. How was he supposed to sleep now?

**Author's Note:**

> This almost ended up being sad and angsty with that convo at the beginning, but it didn't so... whew.
> 
> I totally think they'd make cute parents, but I have a hard time imagining David ever actually having kids, so idk if that's a head cannon for me or not yet.


End file.
